1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a composition for detecting multiple analytes. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a kit and a device for detecting multiple analytes. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of detecting multiple analytes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Detection of chemical and biological analytes may be required in various applications, for example, in pharmaceutical research, clinical diagnostics, food and beverage-quality monitoring, water purification, soil, water, and air-pollution monitoring, or in detection of chemical or biological warfare agents.
One or more chemical or biological analyte may be detected using molecules (probes) capable of specifically recognizing the analyte. Recognition may occur via highly specific interactions between two molecules, for example, an enzyme and a substrate, antibody and antigen, and the like. An occurrence or non-occurrence of the recognition reaction may be detected using suitable detection means as indication of the presence or absence of the analyte. In some applications, the analyte may be present in a very low concentration and the recognition event between the probe and the analyte may not be easily detected. Analyte amplification techniques may be employed to increase the concentration of the analyte, which may make it difficult to accurately quantify the analyte.
It may be desirable to have compositions, devices, and methods for detection of analytes that have characteristics or features that are different from those currently available.